halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Origins
planet from what i've seen form the trailer the planet that appears at the begining looks a lot with the one MC crash landed on (see pictures) the green parts on the legendary planet on the image on the right seem to form the same pattern as that continent on the left image and the black parts on the planet seem like the oceans on the left, add there is also the exact symbol, know the images aren't the best, but what do you think, could it be the legendary planet ?--Fipas 13:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) How about this? It's Reach! - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 14:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Only time will tell --Spartan-489 14:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Looks like 343 Industries is trying to reinforce Halo Wars' plot.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I just watched the episode and i can say that planet the main focus of the entire episode as if thats the only place the forerunner and flood fought. and after watching it im convinced that it's the forerunner homeworld and thats where chief is going.grey 03:12, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with grey, I was thinking the exact same thing. --3vil D3m0n 11:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Huragok or sentinel ? with all due respect guys, but this looks a lot more like huragok than with strato-sentinels...--Fipas 22:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't see any resemblance with Huragok. They're obviously Sentinel-like machines, though they seem to be smaller than strato-sentinels unless they're supposed to be in the distance.--Jugus (Talk | ) 22:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :They have to be some Forerunner construction machines similar to the Sentinels. Can't be Huragok. --UNSC Trooper Talk 22:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Well to me they look like huragok, maybe not the odst version but like theese ones http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Engineers3.jpg http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:HWengineer.jpg the main body being the head and gas sacks and then the tentacules comming down from that--Fipas 22:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Seems like the tentacles in this picture are way too long compared to those structures, though. What would the Huragok be doing 100,000 or so years in the past? --UNSC Trooper Talk 22:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::The shape of the "head" in the picture supplied is not bulbous; it is more triangular and fits the visual presentation of a Strato-Sentinels.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Well they were created by the forerunners to do who knows waht, so i guess it would make sense to include them on Origins--Fipas 22:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :No. If they do appear in the episode, only then should we add them to the article. Other than that, no.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) They look like the Sentinels from the 'Cradle of Life' comic. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 05:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::The Sentinels in Cradle of Life are Strato-Sentinels. --3vil D3m0n 08:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) their are no huragok during the whole episode, just forerunners,sentinels, and strato sentinelsgrey 03:12, January 2, 2010 (UTC) why removed? why was the trivia taken out?grey 03:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Cortana's 7th Year According to Part I of this, Cortana has lived for 7 years. I think, that means she's "dead/rampant" after that. //--TehK (tok) 08:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, smart AIs don't simply die after seven years... they are deleted for security reasons. She already was rampant, anyway, and seems to have achieved a state of stability. It doesn't have to be exactly seven years. -- Forerun ' 21:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) "Halo doesn't kill Flood, it kills their food"? In Halo CE Cortana says that the Halo Array kills all possible host species in the Galaxy. But in Orgins, the Halo Array is seen to kill Flood as well. Is this a contradiction?--User talk:Awesum Scrote 09:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe it also kills transentient life, but with much less effectiveness than sentient life, so the Flood that are father away survive Halo but starve to death. --3vil D3m0n 10:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I thought it along the lines of how the one in Halo Wars works, if the cleansing process is a miniature Halo array, wouldn't the larger one have an effect similar? Since the Flood mass essentially getting burned and disintegrated, when Origins portrayed it I immediately thought Halo Wars style.--CyanDeadEye 19:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) sentient species I don't believe this is wrong. When the Halo Array was lit 100,000 prior to the events of Halo: CE all sentient life was extinguished. In Halo Origins: Part 1, Cortana mentions the Flood become more and more intelligent as they progresses farther and farther into the galaxy. So yes, Halo: CE does say it kills the host species, it could just be a lack of understanding on Cortana's part. During Halo: 3, the terminals tell of how when the AI lit the rings, it extinguished all sentient life, as it intended. So I believe in Halo: CE it was a misunderstanding on Cortana's part. Afterall, they did misunderstand Halo's purpose from the beginning. Maverickdawg85 10:04, January 2, 2010 (UTC)Mav Mendicant Bias in Origins? At 3:37 I noticed there's some sort of Monitor with 3 eyes going rampant while surrounded by the Flood. Does anyone else think this might be Mendicant Bias and does someone know what the Forerunner Glyph on it means? --3vil D3m0n 10:34, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely.SPARTAN-177 21:26, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I saw that also, but if it actually had a physical form, how did Offensive Bias "fragment" it? Did it, literally, fragment Medicant Bias? Heretic Havana 23:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Heretic Havana Mistake They made a mistake, 100000 years ago all humans were black but the humans in this video are white. Bungie did it the right way in The Cradle of Life comic so 343 studios have to pay more attention. Thats a bold assumtion, just because they originated in africa doesn't mean they were Black. As the "Black" we know today is the product of hundreds of years of a populations adaptation to their enviroment. We know native Egyptians looked Middle Eastern, and the groups that migrated north into europe are known to have lighter skin tones, while not exactly "White." They depicted a group of people with ochre darkish skin tones, and while they used a stereotypical caveman esque figure, I hardly think they got anything "wrong". ProphetofTruth 17:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Other Halo locations Uh, yeah, this cartoon pretty much implied that the other Halos are orbiting around certain Covenant homeworlds. To be exact, the Jackal homeworld, the Brute homeworld, the Elite homeworld, and the Hunter homeworld. I think that is something worth mentioning even though it most likely isn't canon. 20:02, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :It most definitely can't be. If the Halos were in orbit around the Covenant homeworlds, they would have landed on them, and studied them, would probably have released the Flood and learned their true purpose. I assume, the shots seen of Halo from the planets were when the Halos were being transported to their actual locations. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 20:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Will, some people are coming up with theories about that. Some think the Halos were passing through, some think the Halos caused damage to the planets causing the machines to seed them on other planets,some think the Halos might have slipped out of orbit, and others think some other things (meteriods,suns going nova,etc.) caused them to be seeded on other planets. Until we get an answer we just have speculate.SPARTAN-177 21:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) It didn't imply anything of the sort. Look at 04 and 05. They are orbiting in such a way between a gas giant and a moon, that each body's gravitational pull is the same... stopping the ring from being pulled into either. That would NOT happen if they were merely thrown randomly to the sky. The logical assumption is that the Forerunners chose seven systems in certain parts of the galaxy, where they could get a perfect orbit. That way, the rings would NOT escape orbit and the "doomsday device" would always have a 100% kill rate, leaving out no world.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 21:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Don't know what you're talking about Forerunner. To say it didn't imply such a thing is well denial truthfully. Yes, it would go against canon to have the certain Halos orbiting around the certain Covenant homeworlds (considering a terrestrial planet could most likely not hold a Halo ring within its orbit), but even though, the Halo Legends cartoon tend to go against canon. Showing the Halo rings appearing in the skies of various Covenant planets seems to imply that the anime company animating the cartoon thought it would be plausible to have the rings orbiting around certain Covenant worlds even though we the fans know it would not be. 22:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC)